


Their Song Was The Rain

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to write an article in the middle of the night wasn't one of Laura's best ideas, but Carmilla was there to keep her company. And to use their kitchen as an impromptu ballroom floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Song Was The Rain

Her back hurt, her eyes were drooping, and Laura had been trying to rewrite the same sentence now for at least fifteen minutes. With a defeated sigh, she allowed her eyes to close for a moment, stretching her back until it gave a satisfying pop. Shaking herself a little, Laura looked back to the bright screen of her computer. 2:30 in the morning, that explained why the cup of cocoa Carmilla had handed to her earlier was cold now. 

Thinking about her broody vampire apparently worked as a summoning spell, since a moment later there were soft hands on Laura’s shoulders, squeezing them. Their effect was instantaneous. Laura felt herself relaxing, the sleep she had been fighting coming back with a vengeance. 

“How’s it going Cupcake?” Carmilla had been keeping her company, lounging in their bed while Laura worked on a news report, reading one of her favorite philosophical books and periodically refilling Laura’s mug. Kierkgaard it was tonight.

“I wanted to finish this one tonight Carm, but I think I just wrote part of that baking recipe Perry told me about today in the middle of a paragraph about white collar crime,” the soft press of Carmilla’s lips against her hair was followed by a chuckle.

“As good as those muffins are, I don’t think that’s the right place for them. Do you want another mug of hot cocoa and keep trying to soldier through, or that mug and our warm and inviting bed?” Carmilla could stay up all night if she wanted, but not once had she ever declined on sharing their bed and cuddling with Laura whenever either of them had wanted it. And Laura never said no to cuddling, not with her wife. Especially when she had been half-fantasizing about joining her for the last hour at least.

The pattern of rain hitting their windows almost muffled Laura’s hum of agreement. “The second option, definitely the second.”

Carmilla offered her hand, leading Laura to their kitchen once she had stretched again after getting up, picking the tardis mug with the other. She rinsed the mug, preparing the cup. Laura was half-asleep sitting on the counter.

“I wish we could see the new Doctor Who now, I wanted to watch it with you once that was done,” It was the second episode of a season that started pretty well, Laura had waited all week for it, but one of her informants had come forth just a few hours ago. It wasn’t all of the evidence she needed to catch her guy, but close enough it warranted jotting down of the information. 

Carmilla handed Laura her mug, stepping between her open legs and resting her hands on Laura’s thighs, squeezing them gently. “We’ll watch it tomorrow. Last week’s was decent enough.” 

Laura smiled into her cup. Carmilla had watched the premiere with her, stretched out on the sofa and with her head on Laura’s lap. She had snarked about the alien design, which was pretty ridiculous, Laura agreed, but the plot was one of Doctor Who’s best. She had seen Carmilla paying attention to it once things started getting serious. Then she had started purring the moment Laura scratched her scalp lightly. Laura never tired of how adorable that sounded. 

“You loved the waltzing part, don’t even try to deny it,” Laura finished drinking the last of her cocoa, setting the mug down by her side. Her arms went around Carmilla’s shoulders, pulling her closer. Outside, the heavy rain had turned into a downpour, it's sounds louder in the quiet house.

“Can’t hold that against me love, waltzing is special after all,” The smile on her face had Laura grinning back.

“Yeah, it really is.”

Carmilla pulled her lightly, and Laura slipped from the counter. Instead of heading to their bedroom, however, Carmilla offered Laura her hand again, palm up. Laura took it, Carmilla interlaced their fingers and pulled her close by the waist, falling into the same waltzing stance they had so many times before. Laura set her hand on Carmilla’s shoulder and off they were on an improvised dance.

It was almost three in the morning, their music was the sound of heavy rain and their ballroom an old kitchen floor. And yet, as with every time something like this happened, Laura was giggling like she was a young girl again. Dancing in their kitchen in the middle of the night, Laura felt her heart so full it could burst.

Carmilla spun her around, bringing her closer yet. They were close enough for their noses to brush, and Carmilla looked so at peace. After everything they had been through, Laura sometimes couldn’t believe they had won their eternity together. But they had and Carmilla was here, and Laura loved her so much she didn’t have enough words to express it. So instead, she closed that small distance and kissed Carmilla.

A press of lips grew into something more heated, but the grins on their faces made it hard to keep the kiss going for long. Laura had to break it, a yawn forcing it’s way out.

“Guess it’s really time for us to go to bed Liebling,” Laura blushed, but nodded anyway. As much as she loved these impromptu dance sessions, she was practically asleep on her feet.

After a quick change of clothes and bathroom break, Laura almost fell down on the bed. She sighed in relief, the soft cushions a blessing for her still a little sore back. Carmilla settled down by her side. Laura turned immediately, hugging Carmilla and tangling their legs together, her face pressing against Carmilla’s chest. Carmilla’s arms went around her, holding her just as close. “Night Carm.”

“Goodnight Laura,” Carmilla’s slow, almost nonexistent heartbeat, and the constant sound of the raindrops outside, lulled Laura to sleep that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt my buddy explosionshark sent me, Downpour. Sorry it took so long bro!
> 
> Hope you guys liked this! I'm living for domestic Hollstein fluff lately.


End file.
